Running Out Of Time
by OneMoreDawn
Summary: When Nina disappears during a camping trip it's up to Fabian to bring her back. Will he be able to save her and tell her how he really feels? Or will he never see her again? Summary sucks. Rated T just in case. FABINA.
1. Chapter 1: Nina

**Hi fanfictioners and Anubis fans.**

**I present you my very first fanfic, it will involve a lot of Fabina and later a new mystery.**

**Disclaimer: House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. I am just a high school girl who has been watching this serie since 2006.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nina**

A scream from the other bed in my room woke me up. My roommate Amber Millington was sitting in her bed pointing at the wall. "What is it?" I asked sleepy. Amber started screaming again "Spider! Kill it before it kills me." I tried to shush my best friend "Amber, you're waking up the entire house."

Before I finished that sentence, our housemates Mara Jaffray and Patricia Williamson came in, followed by Fabian Rutter and Alfie Lewis. "You better have a really good reason to scream, Amber" Patricia said irritated. "There's a spider on the wall." I whispered to Fabian, who was standing next to me. He smiled at me. I loved that smile, but I would never say that out loud.

My daydreaming was interrupted by Amber again, "If you don't kill that monster right now, I'm going to scream again." Alfie grabbed a textbook and hit the wall. "There," he said, "it's dead." Amber jumped up and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Alfie, you saved my life."

Fabian smiled at me and wished me goodnight. Just as he and Alfie were about to leave the room, Victor, our housekeeper, came in. "Having a meeting in the middle of the night, are we?" He said with a loud voice.

"Amber got scared of a spider and woke us up, we just came to see what was going on." Mara answered.

"And is that spider gone now?" Victor asked, annoyed.

"I killed it." Alfie said quickly.

And before Victor could say anything else, Alfie, Fabian, Mara and Patricia had left the room.

v v v

The next morning went quite uneventful, although Fabian was acting a little weird, as if there was something on his mind. I'd ask him about that later.

School wasn't very different from breakfast. Fabian was still very quiet and I wondered if I had said something to upset him, I decided to talk about it with him during lunch.

"Is something wrong, Fabian? You're so quiet today." He looked at me like I had said something very strange.

"Nothing is wrong Neens, don't worry. I just didn't sleep very well." He gave a weak smile that didn't convince me. Something was definitely up. Fabian and I had stayed up all night a few times before and he was always his cheerful amazing self the next morning. Besides, Fabian never called me _Neens_, Amber sometimes did and Gran as well, but not Fabian. I knew pushing him would never work. If something was up, he would tell me when he felt like it.

The afternoon went slow. I was lost in thought about Fabian while he was lost in thought about who knows what. We didn't speak at all, which was strange for us.

v v v

When school was out, we went straight to our rooms, still not saying anything. Somehow I felt guilty, I just didn't know what I did to get that feeling.

Still having that horrible feeling, I changed into jeans and a shirt. Just when I was finished, Amber came in and she didn't seem to be very happy. I took a closer look at her. Her hair was messy and there were fake spiders in it, but besides that she seemed to be fine. I already knew how the spiders ended up in her hair.

"I don't think I have to ask." I said as she sat on her bed.

"Nope," she replied, "Alfie and Jerome. Again."

Alfie shared a room with his best friend and partner-in-crime, Jerome Clarke. They were the pranksters of the House of Anubis and they would do anything for a laugh, their daily food fights being the most annoying of all.

I walked over to Amber and started taking the spiders out of her hair. We were silent for a few n her bed and I was trying not to make a complete mess of her long, blonde hair.

"Nina?" Amber broke the silence.

"Hm?" I replied, half absentminded, taking out the last spider and picking up the brush.

"Why do you like Fabian?"

It was out before I could even think, "Because he's really sweet and smart and creative and he has the most amazing eyes."

"Ha!" Amber got up, "so you do like him. You can't deny it anymore."

"I guess I can't." I walked over to the other side of the room and sat down on my own bed, head in my hands, elbows on my knees.

I felt Amber sitting down next to me. "So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't," I started and I looked up "Fabian and I are really close friends, I don't want to risk that."

She gave me an understanding look "Neens, Fabian is crazy about you and everyone knows that."

I really didn't want to talk about this, it just gave me hope, hope that would be crushed eventually. "Amber, I really don't want to sound mean, but can we please talk about something else?" I gave her a hopeful look.

"Of course." She smiled, then she came up with an amazing idea to distract me, "tomorrow is Saturday, so let's go to town, we can go shopping and I'll give you a special tour." I noticed her smile grew wider when she mentioned shopping.

"Sounds like an amazing plan."

Amber got of my bed and squealed. She then ran to her nightstand, grabbed her iPod and speakers and put a Katy Perry song on full volume, Victor wouldn't be happy with it, but whatever.

I didn't think about Fabian for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Fabian

**Hi y'all! (I've always wanted to say that)**  
**I present you the second chapter of Running Out Of Time.**

**This chapter was for some reason terrible to write, but I finished it and it's longer than the first chapter.**

**A special thanks to my best friend Luisa, who is willing to spend her time reading and reviewing my story, even though she's never seen a single episode of the serie. Lu, you're amazing.**

**I decided to dedicate this chapter to DMonsterz.**

**Disclaimer: _House of Anubis_ and _Het Huis Anubis_ belong to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. I only have the dvd of the first movie.**

**Maybe I'll watch that tonight**

**Anyway, enjoy and please read the author's note at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fabian**

A scream from somewhere in the house woke me up. I sat up in my bed and saw my roommate Mick Campbell do the same thing although he still looked half asleep.

"I'll go see what's going on." I got out of bed and saw him turning around and falling back asleep.

In the hallway I walked into Alfie, who came out of his room. "Dude, what was that sound?"

I shrugged and we walked up the stairs towards the girl hallway.

The door of Nina's and Amber's room was open and Patricia and Mara just walked in.

What I saw in the room looked like some kind of play; Nina was standing next to her bed and Amber was standing next to Nina, pointing at something I couldn't see on the wall.

"You better have a really good reason to scream, Amber" I heard Patricia say and she didn't sound very happy.

I looked at Nina, waiting for an explanation and I got it. "There's a spider on the wall." She whispered.

I smiled. Only Amber would make such a big deal out of that, but it gave me the opportunity to see Nina. Nina. Even in her pajamas she was still beautiful, but I would never say that out loud.

I was vaguely aware of what was happening around me. Alfie killed the spider and Amber thanked him, but all I did was looking at Nina, who had a huge smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful.

I snapped out of my trance when I saw Alfie walking towards the door and I took that as a hint to leave. I wished Nina goodnight and was about to follow Alfie out of the room when Victor entered.

"Having a meeting in the middle of the night, are we?" He was talking as if he thought we were deaf.

Mara was the one to answer "Amber got scared of a spider and woke us up, we just came to see what was going on."

"And is that spider gone now?"

"I killed it." Alfie said with what looked like a proud smirk on his face.

Victor was about to say something else, but before he got the chance, me and Alfie ran out of the room, slowing down when we reached the stairs.

Mick was asleep when I walked into the room, so I sneaked into bed, trying not to make any noises.

I thought about Nina for a few minutes until I fell back asleep.

_The corridor was almost dark, only lit by a torch now and then. The walls were made of stone and so was the floor. I had no idea where I was, but from what I could see, it was some kind of secret passageway, probably underground. You could feel the moisture. I looked behind me and saw nothing but darkness, the same as what was ahead of me. What was this place? And why was I here? I decided to keep walking._

_I walked for what could have been hours when I finally saw something on my left- a different kind of light. As I approached it, I saw it was an open door. _

_Curiosity took over and I entered the room._

_The first thing I saw was an altar, filled with fruit and flowers. Around it were what seemed like hundreds of black candles. As I started to look around I noticed a writing above the altar_

_Tabhair na Ceithre le chéile,_

_Ag am agus san áit,_

_Faigheann amháin an bheannacht,_

_Ach fainic,_

_Tá mhile ghra níos cumhachtaí_

_Ná rud ar bith ar fud an domhain_

_I had never seen the language before, but I guessed it was some sort of prophecy. I wanted to know more of it, so I looked around the room. And then I saw them, written in a square and I was positive they were related to the prophecy._

_Neamhchiontach_

_Bhfuil dearmad déanta_

_Chumhacht_

_Roghnaítear_

_Before I could take a closer look, the room vanished and was replaced by a new scene._

_This room was much smaller and only contained a bed with white sheets._

_I didn't know where I was, but I wasn't alone. There was someone in the bed._

_Her dirty blonde hair was shaped in a perfect fan over the pillow. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep. Her breathing was heavy and irregular and her skin was so pale it made her look dead. It was horrifying to see Nina Martin, the energetic girl I was in love with, like this: lifeless, almost as if she was dying._

_As I approached the bed, her breathing slowed down and she looked at me until her eyes lost their sparkle. It took me too long to realize she had stopped breathing._

_No. This wasn't happening. She couldn't be gone. "Nina! Nina, come on!"_

"NINA" I called out her name. When I looked around I saw I was in my room in Anubis House. It had been a dream, just a very bad dream. A dream that had felt like more than a dream. It had felt so real, as if Nina really was in danger and I had to keep her safe. But how was I supposed to do that? I didn't know anything, I couldn't even remember the words that had been on the wall except for one: _Ceithre._ But I still didn't know what it meant. If only I could remember more of it, but all I could remember was Nina in that bed, breathing her last breath.

The clock showed me it was 3.27, I still had hours before I had to get up for school. I knew I could never go back to sleep, so I started to think about that word and after that about Nina.

v v v

When it was finally time to get ready for school, I was still thinking about the dream. How could I just look at Nina without picturing her in that bed? That seemed impossible, so, as much as I hated it, I tried to look as little as possible. I hated every second I did that, I could stare at Nina forever. I loved to see her hair falling over her shoulders, her beautiful smile and that sparkle she always had in her eyes whenever she got excited about something.

But I knew she only saw us as very close friends and because I wanted to make her happy, we would never be more than that. If I ruined our friendship, I would be crushed. She was too important.

I had to figure out if the dream had been nothing more than that: a dream, but something inside me said it wasn't, it was so much more.

So I spent most of my morning thinking about that and how I was going to figure it out all on my own since I decided not to tell Nina. I didn't want to worry her and I certainly didn't want her to know I dreamed about her, that would only create some awkward situations. I realized that if I couldn't tell Nina, I couldn't tell Amber either, her and Nina were best friends and there was no way she could keep this kind of secret from her. That left just me. Great.

I had been so lost in thought all morning that I didn't realize it was already time for lunch.

As usual, I had lunch with Nina and Amber. I was still lost in thought when Nina's voice brought me back to reality. "Is something wrong, Fabian? You're so quiet today." Of course she noticed that, but because I promised myself not to tell her about the dream, I just looked at her in a way that hopefully showed that everything was fine. "Nothing is wrong Neens, don't worry. I just didn't sleep very well." It was only half a lie.

I saw she didn't buy it, but because she was amazing, she didn't ask anything else. I never called her _Neens _though, so it made sense she didn't believe me.

Thankfully lunch was over soon and I spent the afternoon the same as I had spend the morning: thinking.

v v v

After supper, Nina went to her room and I saw this as a perfect opportunity to do some research on that one word I remembered in my dream. _Ceithre. _

The quick research showed out that it was the Irish word for the number four, but that was all. So I had nothing to go on except for the number four. I logged off my laptop and found the common room almost empty. Only Mick and Mara were left, all the others were gone. I decided to go to my room as well, it was almost 9 and maybe I needed some time to think about what I found out.

Suddenly my eyes were heavy and I realized how tired I was. So before I could even try to stay awake, the dream was there again.

* * *

**A/N: If there is anyone who speaks Irish and is willing to help me, please let me know in a review or a PM.**

**To everyone else: free chocolate for reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nina

**Hi guys! *happy Amber voice***

**I made my deadline. I could've finished this chapter yesterday, but I decided to watch the first 8 episodes of season 2 of HoA. Can I just say how annoyed I am by Joy's presence? I loved her Dutch counterpart, Joyce was such a sweet and amazing character and now I just hate disliking Joy because of that. But how can you like the girl who's breaking up your otp?**

**Okay, enough Danielle rambling. Here is Chapter 3 of Running Out Of Time. It was a fun chapter to write. Nothing really big, except for the end maybe.**

**It seems like I'm only listening to two songs while writing this story: Brad Kavanagh's version of Lego House (go listen to it on Youtube if you haven't done that yet. I love it) and Pretending from Glee, which is a very accurate song in the situation of these two.**

**I know I have given you three chapters of this story in the past week, but there is no way I can promise to keep that up. As long as I have vacation, I am going to try to do at least 2 a week and when I get back to school, I will try to write at least one chapter a week.**

**There may be something interesting for you guys in the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, I totally would have given you guys Noa by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nina**

I was really excited the next morning. I was going to spend the whole day with my best friend and not think about Fabian, what could possibly go wrong?

Just as I was about to leave my room, Amber came in, freshly showered. Wow, even better, it meant I didn't had to wait to get access to the bathroom.

"Can you get ready in half an hour?" She looked at me like my life was at stake if I didn't, which it probably was.

In less than fifteen minutes I was showered and dressed and ready for breakfast. Most of my housemates were already sitting at the table as I sat down on my usual spot at the head. Fabian was sitting on my left eating a pancake and Amber was on my right, drinking a cup of coffee. On Amber's right were Jerome and Mara talking about something. Mick, Alfie and Patricia were missing.

"Morning." I said as I took a croissant.

Fabian was the first one to reply "Morning" with my favorite smile on his face. I did love that smile and I was very well aware that my not-thinking-about-Fabian-plan was failing. I couldn't help but smile back, which cost me a kick under the table from Amber.

"Slept well?" He was still smiling. Why was he still smiling? That smile made it impossible for me to be upset about yesterday. It was like he had completely forgotten about it.

"I did actually." I knew I looked like a fool.

"Ready to go Neens?" Amber woke me from my daydream again. It was becoming a habit.

"Where are you going?" Fabian gave me a questioning look, which made sense, since I never really went anywhere without him on a Saturday.

"Amber and I are going shopping." I replied a bit too cheerful

"You can't be serious." I had completely forgotten about the presence of Mara and Jerome.

"I guess I am. Why?"

Jerome turned his chair in my direction. "Nina, Amber sees shopping as an Olympic sport and she won't rest until she's got a golden medal. You are never going to survive this shopping trip."

I ignored him, it couldn't be that bad.

v v v

It was so much worse.

Amber ran in and out of the shops like it was her last day on Earth, making me try on dress after dress and spending more money than imaginable. By noon we each had 5 bags and half of the shops to go. I was exhausted and hungry, so after a lot of begging we stopped at a small pub.

"So, what should I take?" I asked Amber as the waitress handed us the menus.

"Well," she started, "have you had any fish 'n chips since you arrived in England?"

I just gave her a confused look. Were there really people who ate fish and chips together?

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Amber ordered two of those fish and chips.

What I got was not what I expected. Fries and fish. What happened to the chips?

I must have had some weird expression on my face, because Amber answered the question before I asked it. "The fries, as you Americans call them, are the chips."

"So what do you call chips?"

"Crisps." She replied with a smile. This country was so weird.

We spent our lunch talking a bit more about the differences between English and American and after that we talked about our plans for the rest of the afternoon. Amber wanted to visit the shops we hadn't visited yet and I just agreed, it could never be as bad as it had been before lunch, at least I was prepared for it this time.

After Amber paid for lunch, she dragged me down to more shops. This time however, I found myself more enjoying it. I convinced Amber to slow down a bit so I could actually see the clothes and we started trying outfits on for fun.

When we left the last boutique I was exhausted but feeling better than ever. Amber had at least five more bags and I had two, more than I ever had before, but that was probably something that happened when you went shopping with Amber Millington.

v v v

While we were walking back, I had a weird feeling I couldn't quite place.

Amber was still walking next to me, rambling about something I stopped listening to half an hour earlier. So I walked in silence, or as much in silence as possible with Amber as company.

I looked over my shoulders a few times. I was being paranoid. But suddenly there she was. A woman with red hair, looking at me very intensely. A look that made me shiver. I called out Amber's name, but before Amber even turned around, the woman was already gone.

Who was this woman? And what was that vibe of negative energy I got from her?

"What is it Nina?" I heard my friend ask as I was dragged back to the present. "Is everything okay?"

"I just-" I cut myself off, I was being ridiculous. But Amber kept looking at me, waiting for the rest. I couldn't lie to her. "There was a woman standing there right behind us and watching us. I am probably being paranoid, but she kept looking at us and had all these negative energy coming off from her. Before you could even turn around, she was already gone."

Amber frowned as if she was actually thinking "What did she look like?"

"Red hair, mid-20's, average length. I know it's not much to go on."

She was still frowning, I was not used to her thinking-look. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye out. Let's get back to the house now. I have a complete movie night planned to make this day even more amazing than it already was."

She once again managed to distract me, although her complete movie night would probably include watching the whole Twilight Saga, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle Amber and her Jacob-drooling.

I had been wrong about watching the Twilight Saga, she actually allowed me to choose the movies. I was very tempted to watch at least one Harry Potter movie, but instead I went with a few chick-flicks that would surely complete our day.

Halfway the third movie, I fell asleep.

_The red-haired woman was looking at me again. Her green eyes spit fire. She kept saying my name, "Nina. Nina. Nina." _

_Suddenly a word appeared, out of nowhere, in a language I didn't understand: __Roghnaítear._

The dream was over faster than it came, the voice of the woman carved in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I want to try something new: I will send all my storyfollowers and reviewers a small spoiler from the next chapter as soon as I've written the first part of it.**

**I just want to make clear that this is not me asking for reviewers or followers. This is me doing something I love getting back. I personally love spoilers.**

**If you want the next chapter to be a complete surprise, just let me know via PM or a review.**

**To the guest reviewers: if you have a twitter, you can contact me there, the link is on my profile. Same goes for tumblr.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nina

**Hi guys,**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working on the top-secret notes for the story and I've set up a new all-Anubis tumblr, so check that one out at anubis-anubisdottumblrdotcom (I will post the link on my profile as well)**

**The page will include spoilers for the next chapter and just a lot of Anubis stuff. There will be the English and Dutch serie.**

**Okay, enough self-promoting. I present you chapter 4! Even though it took me quite long to finish it, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

_**Disclaimer: House of Anubis is based on Het Huis Anubis, which belongs to Studio 100 and Nickelodeon and sadly, I don't own either of those. I don't own Edward Cullen either, he belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nina**

Sunday became Monday and Monday became Tuesday and the dream kept coming back. Every night was the same: the dream came, I woke up, got back to sleep and the dream came again. Always the same, red-haired woman looking at me and always that same word: _Roghnaítear. _By Wednesday I was exhausted.

I decided that I couldn't keep it a secret from Fabian any longer. He had to know, maybe he could help me figure it out what it meant. I knew I wasn't being paranoid. It was too real for that and I had seen that woman in town, it wasn't a coincidence.

Right after breakfast, I had a minute alone with Fabian. For the first time in weeks, I had some time alone with him, time I could use to tell him how I really felt about him, how he was so much more than my friend to me. But I couldn't tell him. Not now, not ever. It would ruin our friendship, he could never like me back. He was the cute English guy who played the guitar and could make you laugh. I was Nina, the American girl who was haunted by secrets and nightmares.

I pushed away all those thoughts before I could say them out loud. I had to tell him about the dreams, that was the most important thing right now.

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes, waiting for me to explain why I wanted to talk to him.

"Fabian I-" I was about to start when I was interrupted by Victor's voice. Great.

"Miss Martin and Mr. Rutter, back at the table, please." He sounded like we were in a great deal of trouble, but for once, I didn't know what we had done.

Everyone was sitting at his or her usual seat at the table, looking terrified.

"Now, now, kids. No need to look so scared. I just have an announcement." Victor said.

The tension was suddenly gone and was replaced by excitement. Mara and Patricia started talking and Jerome and Alfie each had a big smirk on their faces which could only mean trouble.

Victor shushed us all and carried on, "Mr. Sweet and I have decided to have a camping trip for all the Anubis residents."

Everyone started talking at the same time, until Mara asked what everyone was wondering. "When is it?"

"We are leaving Friday after school and we will be gone for a week." Victor said, although he didn't seem very excited.

"Amazing," Amber said, "a whole week with no classes."

"Don't think I haven't thought about that, Miss Millington." Victor suddenly seemed a lot happier than he had been before. "During the trip, you all will get some assignments."

It didn't take the excitement away. Even I was excited about this trip. The only person who wasn't was obviously Amber. She looked like she was going to have to survive on an island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but herself.

Before we could ask any more questions and Amber could start complaining, Victor sent all of us to school.

v v v

School wasn't very bad that day because we all were still in the excited state of how we left the house that morning. Every Anubis resident was talking about the trip: where would it go to? What were the assignments going to be? Was Victor coming? Alfie and Jerome were planning some kind of what they called _master prank_.

The excitement almost made me forget about the dreams. Almost. I could never forget entirely. I knew I had to tell Fabian, but I didn't want to ruin his mood. He seemed so excited about this camping trip.

My excitement suddenly faded away. I started to feel worried, something about this trip seemed off. It was just a feeling I had, nothing more, but it was enough to scare me. As if the woman and the trip were somehow related.

I had the constant feeling that someone was watching me. It scared me.

I was walking down the hallway with Amber and Fabian. Amber was complaining about the camping trip and Fabian tried to make it sound better to her. "Amber, it's not that bad. It will probably be a camping with clean showers and a pool."

That did it, Amber's face cleared up "A pool? Really?" she said with a lot of enthusiasm "we have to go home and pack."

I laughed and I saw Fabian did the same. It was one of the great things about Amber, she could make you laugh without even trying.

v v v

When Fabian and I got home, Amber was already upstairs packing. I smiled.

I realized this was the second time today that we were alone. I knew I should tell him now.

"So," he started. Great. Now I had to tell him. "What was it that you wanted to tell me this morning?"

I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that made you drown when you looked into them for too long. Which was exactly what I was doing at that moment: looking into his eyes and drowning, drowning to the bottom of the ocean.

"Nina?" I snapped out of it. "Are you okay? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, sorry." I must have sounded like a complete fool. "You know what? Forget I wanted to talk to you this morning. It wasn't that important anyway."

The look on his face told me he didn't believe me, but he didn't ask any questions. Instead he started talking about the camping trip again. It was one of the many amazing things about Fabian Rutter: he never asked questions, even if when he didn't believe you. Well, he never asked _me _questions.

"So, are you excited about this trip?"

I smiled. "Yes. In America, I never really went camping. We did a road trip once, which was awesome. But never camping."

He seemed surprised. "You have never been on a camping before? In a tent for a few days, enjoying nature?"

I laughed. He made me feel ashamed. "No, never. My Gran and I travelled sometimes, but always to big cities like New York and Chicago. She wasn't much of a country-person."

Suddenly we were standing right in front of my room. I hadn't even noticed we went up here.

"Want to come in?" I asked, to make sure I didn't seem to be the rude American.

"And throw myself in the middle of Amber's packing?" He said with a big smile on his face. "No thanks. Besides, I have some homework to do."

"Right. Okay." It was all I could say without sounding disappointed.

He gave me another smile and then walked down the hallway toward the stairs.

Just as I was about to go into the room, his voice stopped me.

"Nina, I heard Sweety say something about pair-assignments. Do you want to do them together?"

He said it so fast, I needed some time to separate the words. Once I did, I smiled and replied "I'd love to."

Fabian disappeared and I went into the room. I didn't care about the big smile on my face or the fact that the room looked like a bomb just exploded. None of it mattered to me.

"Okay, there can only be one reason why you're smiling like that."

My roommate and cause of the biggest mess in history destroyed my perfect moment. I didn't care though.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" She forgot about the packing and looked at me with her big Bambi-eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"Have you seen your own face? You're glowing brighter than Edward Cullen in the sun." Of course she had to make a Twilight reference here.

I sighed. "He didn't exactly ask me out. He told me Sweety mentioned something about duo-assignment and he asked if I wanted to be his partner, so I said yes."

Amber seemed disappointed and happy at the same time. I never knew that was even possible.

"Okay," she started, "it may not be a real date, but we do need to pack some awesome outfits for you to wear. That's what Victoria Beckham would do."

We spent the rest of the night choosing outfits.

* * *

**Please review!**

**The spoiler-message still counts for reviewers and followers. There will be an extra spoiler on the tumblr.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fabian

******Hi everyone,**

**Here is finally chapter 5!**

**I am so sorry it took me this long, school started again and I've barely touched my laptop ever since.**

**I hope people have been checking out the tumblr, I'm pretty proud of it to be honest. But I did break my promise of posting a spoiler there.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a filler to the start of the mystery next chapter. I don't really know how to feel about this chapter though.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Luisa, because she's been telling me to write and kept me busy. Thank you Lu.**

**I am going to try to update between Sunday mornings and Monday evenings from now on.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fabian**

When Friday finally came, I felt even more excited than I had expected to feel. Sure I had to survive an entire day at school, but I couldn't care any less, I was just looking forward to spending some time alone with her. Nina.

She had been on my mind for days now. Sometimes I was afraid that she could read my thoughts. Then I reminded myself that mind-reading was impossible.

Nina looked really tired that morning, as if she hadn't had any sleep at all. I hated seeing her like that.

So when I found myself alone with her and Amber while walking over to our first class of that day, I decided to ask her.

"Nina," she gave me a surprised look "I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is."

Looking in her eyes, I saw she was thinking of lying to me, but her eyes softened, and I knew that whatever she was about to tell me would be the truth.

She sighed. "I have been having dreams in the last few days. That's nothing special of course, but they started after Amber and I went shopping last Saturday." She hesitated, as if waiting for approval to continue her story. Both Amber and I looked at her without saying anything, so she carried on "when we went home, I saw a woman watching me. I tried to get Amber's attention but the woman was already gone before I could even point her out. There was something about the way she looked at us that scared me." She answered my question before I could even ask it "Her hair was red. Like, really red. The kind of red Ginny has in Harry Potter, but it almost looked like it was on fire, just as her eyes. At first I just thought I was being paranoid, but then she appeared in my dream and she just said my name and then always the same word appears out of nowhere, in a language I don't understand." Suddenly she looked at me, as if she had forgotten about my presence. "It has been the same ever since. Every night."

The look in her eyes told me how desperate she was for help and that was what I wanted to do: help her. I wanted to help her in any way I could.

"You said something about a word in a language you don't understand," Amber started, sounding more serious that I had ever heard her, "do you remember the word? Or maybe a few letters?" The concern in her voice was so sincere, she was truly worried about her best friend. This was a side of Amber not a lot of people knew she had. Nina must have thought the same because I saw some sort of surprise on her face when Amber spoke. Surprise that was quickly replaced by pride. She sighed, "I only remember an _R_, I believe it's the first letter. I think it's about ten, eleven letters long. Sorry, I wish I could tell you more."

"It's okay. Just take your time. Maybe you'll remember more if the dream comes back tonight." I regretted it the moment I said it. "Not that I want you to have these dreams and sleepless nights of course."

She smiled and sat down just as Mrs. Andrews entered the classroom.

v v v

As soon as we got home, Victor sent everyone to their rooms to finish packing and be back in the hallway in an hour.

I had already packed most of my stuff and was debating whether I should take my guitar or not when Mick entered the room. He looked like he just came back from a run, which was probably true.

"Had a good run?"

He mumbled something that sounded like "Mara" and "impossible", but I wasn't sure. So I decided not to ask him and point out that we had only half an hour left.

I grabbed my bag, leaving my guitar behind and walked out of the room so Mick could pack his stuff.

The hallway was already filled with bags and suitcases. I could easily tell the big pink suitcase was Amber's, the smaller green one was probably Nina's.

I put down my bag and heard the noise of heavy items falling upstairs.

I ran up the stairs and found Nina and Amber standing in the girl's corridor, another big pink suitcase between them. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of two of my best friends standing there, Nina looking a bit irritated and Amber with an apologetic smile on her face.

"What's going on here?" I asked, still smiling.

"Amber wants to take this suitcase with her as well, so when we tried to take it downstairs, we lost control over it because it's too heavy." Nina sighed, she could never stay mad at Amber for long.

"So," I started, "what is in this suitcase that didn't fit in the one downstairs?"

"Shoes." Amber replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to have a special suitcase for your shoes.

I rolled my eyes and took the suitcase from Nina, who gave me a grateful smile.

We slowly walked downstairs and found Mara and Jerome in the common room. I wondered what had happened between Mick and Mara, but I felt like I had to stay out of it, my mind was more focused on Nina and her dream.

v v v

Half an hour later we were all on the bus. I was sitting next to Mick and right in front of Nina and Amber.

The downside of sitting next to Mick was that we couldn't talk about Nina's dream, so instead I listened to Amber talking about the vacation's she had been on with her family and how she hoped it was at least a five-star camping.

After about an hour driving, Victor announced that we were on our way to North-Ireland, to a camping an hour from Belfast. Everyone seemed excited about, except for Mick, who was still in a bad mood. A mood that wasn't improved by the fact that Mara was happily talking with Jerome and Alfie.

It took an hour and a half to reach the port where the bus would go on a ferry and head to Belfast.

We all sat together in the restaurant of the ferry where Trudy got us supper and we all talked while eating. I was sitting next to Nina, who was talking to Amber and suddenly turned to me, handing me a piece of paper with a single word written on it: _Roghnaítear. _

"It's the word from my dream," She whispered "I suddenly remembered it and wrote it down. Do you know what it means?"

It looked so familiar, but I couldn't figure out how I knew it, or what it meant. "No, but I think I have seen it before. It certainly looks familiar." I sighed, wishing I had taken my laptop with me.

Nina looked a bit disappointed, which I understood. I was disappointed as well. She turned her attention back to Amber and Patricia while I thought about the word. Where had I seen it before?

v v v

We arrived at the camping a little after midnight.

The camping was located next to an old castle that immediately got my attention. There came a bad energy off it and I couldn't help but think of the corridors of my dream.

Then I realized: my dream! That was where I had seen it before! The word _Roghnaítear _had appeared in my dream as well.

Maybe it was my turn to tell Nina about my dream. They had to be connected somehow.

* * *

**Please leave a review, even though I promised not to demand them, I was a bit disappointed by the number of reviews of my last chapter. Spoilers still count for my followers.**

** Note to Kataang guitar: I couldn't PM you, that's why you didn't get a spoiler. But thank you for following!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Stranger

**Terrible horrible me.**

**I couldn't even keep my promise. So from now on I will just upload whenever I've finished a chapter.**

**I don't work well under time pressure anyway, it reminds me too much of school and that's sort of what I want to get anway from when I write.**

**I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 6. It's a really short one, but I felt like writing it, even though the story can perfectly manage without it.**

**Chapter 7 is already finished and will be up very soon as well.**

**Please review! I really want to know your theories about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the character in this POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Stranger**

Everything went exactly as planned. I had gotten them here without any trouble. Performing the ritual was going to be a piece of cake.

There were eight of them. Of course I only needed one and then find the last one somewhere else. But how hard could that be?

I watched from the window how each of them got out of the bus.

First there was an older man, probably the one I had spoken to earlier this week. Victor.

Right behind him was an olive-skinned boy with very short hair. He shouldn't be too much trouble.

The boy was followed by another guy. He was very tall, blonde and I'd consider him handsome if he were a bit older.

The guy was talking to a girl. I could tell she was shy just from one look. Her hair was dark and shoulder length and she wasn't particularly tall.

Then there was a redhead, though a completely different kind of red than me. She didn't look as excited as the rest of them.

A guy and a girl followed. Both blonde. I could immediately tell they were exes, probably recently. They were talking, but still seemed a bit awkward around each other. Perfect.

The blonde girl then spoke to the people behind her: a boy and a girl. The boy had dark hair and even from a distance I could see the way he looked at the dirty blonde I had seen the previous week walking next to him. They might cause some trouble.

Eight teenagers. I had to remind myself why I invited them.

I needed her. That one girl.

Once I had figured out it was an Anubis resident, I knew I'd had to invite the entire house on my fake camping.

I absentmindedly smoothed my dress and played with the little braid in my hair. I liked this outfit so much better than the one I had to wear outside the castle. It made me feel more feminine, and even more importantly, more powerful. The feeling of the purple silk on my skin, the dress hand made by my mother, who died before she had been able to unleash the power of the four, passing the task on to me. I would not fail her, I would make her proud.

I turned my back to the window and looked at the occupied bed in the room.

She looked so peaceful. Her dark hair spread out over the pillow, her chest slowly going up and down. A south-American Sleeping Beauty. _An bhfuil dearmad déanta_. I had found her some weeks earlier. She was probably reported as missing by now. But nobody would ever think about searching for her in Ireland.

I didn't feel guilty about keeping her here. I had no choice if I wanted to perform the ritual. I had been working on it for years now. Now I was so close. In a few days I would have the complete power over the clans. Sacrificing three lives was simply a part of that.

I heard the man named Victor talk to the kids and decided it was time to say hello.


	7. Chapter 7: Nina

**I told you chapter 7 would be up very soon.**

**I already said everything I wanted to say in the author's note of chapter 6 except for this: if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to PM them to me, I might use some and of course credit you in the author's note of that chapter(s).**

**As I do often: a big shoutout to Lu, simply because she's awesome.**

**Please leave a review?**

**Disclaimer: I dreamed that I owned it, but sadly, that was only a dream. In real life, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. Except for the new characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nina**

The camping was beautiful. Everything here was green, even more than in England.

The best part of everything was the castle. I almost felt as if I landed in a fairytale. It was beautiful and surreal.

The grey walls were covered in ivy and in perfect shape, as if it was brand new instead of centuries old. It wasn't a very big castle. The highest tower wasn't higher than a five-story building. It didn't give me the Hogwarts-feeling I'd had when I arrived in England for the first time. It gave me a whole different kind of feeling, a feeling that, when I would walk through those huge wooden doors, I would be wearing a princess dress, as in a fairytale.

"Nina Martin," Victor interrupted my observations and dreams "please come here and listen."

I walked over to where my housemates had gathered around Victor and Trudy.

"We have six tents that will be placed in a circle. Each person will sleep with his or her roommate. Trudy and I will have an individual tent each, separating the girls' and boys' tents. Curfew will be at 10 o'clock as usual, after that I want all the lights out and complete silence."

Looking around, I saw everyone had the same, bored expression on their faces. They were right, it wasn't as if we had expected we would be allowed to stay up late or mix the boys and the girls.

I looked at Fabian at the same moment he looked at me and quickly turned my head away, feeling that I was blushing. Great. How was I going to keep these feelings under control when he was to be my project partner for the next week?

v v v

I managed to set up the tent with Fabian's help. Amber had had her nails done two days earlier and used this as an excuse for not being able to help me out. Before I could say anything, Fabian already offered me to help and I thankfully accepted. When I offered to help him with his tent, he pointed out that Mick had already done the job by himself.

Without even offering, he also helped me prepare the tent for the night. He even miraculously managed to get Amber's suitcases in the tent and still leave more than enough space for both me and Amber to sleep.

Realizing that there was nothing else to do, we decided to take a walk around the grounds. It truly was beautiful here, although Fabian didn't seem to share that opinion with me. I asked him what was wrong.

"I told you that the word from your dream seemed familiar, right?" I nodded, waiting to hear the rest. He continued "I remember from what: it appeared in my dream as well. Last week, I had a dream, it was the day I didn't speak to you - I am sorry about that by the way, I shouldn't have acted like that." He looked at me and I saw he really was sorry. I smiled at him "It's okay." So he carried on. He told about corridors, about a big empty room, the words, how he had managed to translate the word he had remember and finally "and then I entered another room. I saw you there, you were in a bed, your hair spread out over the pillow like a fan. As I got closer to your bed, you stopped breathing, I called out your name, but I knew I was too late. That's when I woke up."

I took a moment to let it all sink in. He had been dreaming about me. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt flattered. Fabian had been dreaming about me.

I snapped out of it, this absolutely wasn't the time to even think about that, no matter how badly I wanted to. "So," I started, obviously taking him out of his thoughts as well "do you think our dreams are somehow connected? That they are really more than just dreams?" He took a moment to consider this and then nodded "I think they indeed are somehow connected, we just need to find out what they mean and something tells me, we have to start there." He said, with his head turned towards the castle.

I gave him a confused look. Why the castle? To me, it had felt like a fairytale castle, not a castle connected to those dreams. "Do you think we should go in there?"

"Not now." He looked concerned "First we have to find out if we are allowed to enter. If we are, we will go as soon as possible, if we are not, we will go tonight, okay?" I nodded, that seemed like a good idea.

v v v

When we arrived back at the tents, I heard a woman's voice with a thick accent. Apparently she was talking to the rest of the group.

As we got closer, I recognized her immediately: it was her, that same woman, her hair just as red as I remembered it. Only her face was kind, the complete opposite of how I had seen it last week.

I stopped walking. There was something about that woman, I didn't know anything about her, but I had a feeling that I couldn't trust her.

Fabian turned around as he realized I wasn't walking next to him anymore. He didn't say it out loud, but I could see the question in his eyes. "It's her," I said, "the woman I told you about." He looked confused and I couldn't blame him, I'd be confused as well. What I couldn't understand was why she was here, and more importantly, what was going on.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the rest of the group again, Fabian never leaving my side. At that moment, I knew I would have felt even more comfortable if I held his hand, just to calm down. He was always the one who could calm me down, who could make me feel comfortable, he was the one who could talk sense into me when Amber failed. I owed Fabian so much, I felt like he was always the one there for me, but I was never there for him. It made me feel guilty.

As we approached, I could hear her talking about the rules of the camping. I forgot everything she said. How could I listen to this woman talking like that? As if nothing was wrong?

But then she had my attention; "The castle is off-limits unless I say otherwise. You will be allowed to come in by the end of the week, but not a moment earlier. Do you understand that?" Everyone nodded, too frightened to say something else, although I saw Jerome and Alfie smirking and I knew they were planning something. She smiled, although the smile didn't reach her eyes. Now she was so close, I could see they had a bright green color. "Thank you. I will see you all for supper. Now please excuse me." And without waiting for a reply, she turned around and walked back to the castle.

"Wait!" It was Amber who all surprised us, including the woman, who turned around, smiled and replied "Yes dear?"

Amber hesitated for a moment, but quickly recovered and said "It's just that you haven't told us your name, might come handy sometimes."

She smiled that same smile again, the one that didn't reach her eyes and said "Siobhan. It's Siobhan."

Then she walked away and our group broke into a few smaller groups. Amber, Fabian and I took a few steps away from the rest and Fabian and I quickly told Amber about Fabian's dream and our plan theory of how they might be connected.

When we were finished, Amber said what I had been thinking ever since Siobhan told us "So we will have to get into the castle."

"Yes," Fabian and I replied at the same time. I felt my cheeks getting red and he continued "and we have to do it tonight."


	8. Chapter 8: Fabian

**Hi guys!**

**I know it's been a very long time since my last update. I've been planning a trip to London, got accepted to the EF High School Year Program, which means I'll be going to the US from August until July next year, and I graduated (yes, I actually passed my final exams). Since my last update season 3 aired and we've had a movie. And I take everything I said about Joy back. Yes, she was annoying in the beginning of season 2, but I love her now and she's actually my favourite.**

**I am sad to tell you that chapter 8 of Running Out Of Time will be the last chapter before going on a hiatus of an undecided time span. I need to figure out where this story is going and want to take my time for it.**

**I'm not going away though, I've started a new story which will be uploaded right after this chapter. It's basically my view on season 4 and doesn't include The Touchstone of Ra. I will explain more about the story in the AN of the first chapter of that story.**

**I know this chapter is very short, but I wanted to give you guys something, so I hope you will enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Fabian

Nina and I would meet up at midnight behind her tent, which was closest to the door of the castle. Amber was going to stay in case anyone would find out that we were gone.

We spent the whole afternoon planning and decided what we were actually looking for.

"Well," Amber started, "I think you should look for the writing from your dream."

Nina's eyes widened and she smiled at her best friend "Amber, what would we do without you?"

"I know I'm a little bit of a genius." The blonde girl joked.

I couldn't help but laugh, Amber had proven that she was really smart several times already, but she still managed to surprise me.

"Okay," Nina continued, "so the only clue we have right now is a word and we have no idea what it means." She took a pen and a piece of paper out of her bag and wrote down the word as we both remembered it: _Roghnaítear_.

The three of us sighed, it wasn't much to go by. Just a word. Not even an object. And even though the castle wasn't that big, those few hours would never be enough to search the whole place. Then it hit me: in my dream, I had been in a corridor. An underground corridor. That was what we had to look for, the only clue we had and who knew how many underground corridors the castle would have.

I told them about it. I saw a sparkle of hope in their eyes, but I also saw the same thing I had thought about: how were we going to find this corridor? And even if we did manage to find it, what would our next step be? We didn't have the clues like we had at home. No piece of paper with a riddle on it, guiding us to the next step.

v v v

When it was five minutes before midnight, I decided to get go. I was very careful not to wake Mick, he would only start teasing me if he knew I would meet Nina.

I tried not to think about Mick's teasing and thought of the castle instead. Earlier that day we had discovered three entrances in the castle. Two of them were locked, leaving only the main entrance Siobhan used. We knew this was very risky, we could be discovered and although she looked like a normal woman, something about Siobhan was off. I knew Nina and Amber felt the same way about her.

We didn't know what she was capable of and we did not want to find out either.

I silently crossed the camp setup, thankful for the fact that Victor wasn't anywhere in sight and probably asleep in his tent.

I tapped twice on the canvas, as I was told to and a few seconds later, Nina came out, cell phone in one walkie-talkie in one hand, flaslight in the other. Behind her, Amber sat in the tent, surrounded by magazines and the other walkie-talkie on her lap.

We didn't say anything, we didn't want to take any risks. Which was also why we hadn't told Alfie or Patricia anything. This was a lot more complicated than it was at home, where we knew all the entrances and places. The castle was a completely different story: these grounds were unfamiliar. They were also a lot bigger than the House.

When Nina was all set to go Amber whispered "Good luck" and quickly closed the tent, leaving Nina and me alone in the dark.


End file.
